Enter the Leopard
by Aubrey Mishel
Summary: In a potions accident, Hermione is sent back into the time when the Marauders ruled hogwarts. She meets up with Harry's dad James, and his arch enemy Severus Snape.
1. Prologue

**The Times of Old**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling however much I would like to be. Therefore, since I am not she I do not own her stuff, which includes all characters from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

There was a loud BANG, and all she felt was the world spinning, and then, darkness…

* * *

**Prologue, Potions in Progress

* * *

**

'Neville NO!'

'20 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger,' Snape said silkily. 'Mr. Longbottom made it into Double Potions N.E.W.T.S by himself. He can pass it by himself.'

'But Professor Snape sir, he was abou-'

'Another 5 points, for speaking out of turn Miss Gran-'

'He was about to add _Dragons Blood_ before the crushed _Beetle Wings_!'

'15 points for interrupting a Professor.'

'Sir, he could h-'

'20 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger for being an insufferable know-it-all, and I suggest you stop while you're ahead, Granger. For next time you disobey my orders you will find _another _60 house points gone from your house!' he purred.

'Mione…Shhh, it's no use.' Harry whispered.

'But Harry, if Neville puts in the wrong ingredient again, he could seriously hurt someone!' She said quietly.

'Do you really think Snape would let it get that far?'

'He might not notice.'

'Snape's got eyes in the back of his head, Hermione. Of course he'll notice.'

'Your right I guess.' She said as she turned back to her potion.

But, glancing back at Neville, she saw he was making another mistake with his potion. One that could be detrimental to the class's health.

'Neville NO!'

'Miss Granger,' Snape barked, 'did you really think that I was joking? 60 p-'

But Severus Snape never finished his sentence, for Hermione's warning was a second to late.

In the next instant, all you could hear was Snape shouting, '_PROTEGO_!' So he could shield Neville from his exploding cauldron.

Hermione was covered in angry black slime, and then… -as people watched her disappear before their eyes- she was gone…


	2. In and out of Darkness

**The Times of Old**

Chapter 2

In and Out of Darkness,

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K Rowling however much I would like to be. Therefore, since I am not she, I do not own her stuff, which includes all characters from the Harry Potter series.

Short, short chapter I know! Ok I am sorry but I just wanted to update quickly, since I have a couple reviews right away. TY guys. This chap is for Silverpheonix2 and Bebob.

* * *

She heard whispers all around her… 

'Who is she Albus?'

_I am Hermione Granger._

'I don't know Minerva. I've never seen her before in my life."

_Of course you have, I am your student._

'B-but she's wearing Gryffindor robes… and Poppy said she took a Headgirl pin from her.'

_Because, I was sorted into Gryffindor in first year! And Dumbledore gave me Headgirl position…_

'I can't explain it Minerva, though… this might have something to do with a time twist, Poppy also said she had a time turner around her neck when she'd been found.'

_A time twist? What's this got to do with a time twist? I'm here, I never went anywhere, and why did you take back the time turner you gave me?_

'So is this girl from the future? Or is she from the past…'

_I'm from the now…_

And then, there was dark nothingness again.

* * *

I know It's a short chapter, even my short chapters standards. But, I figured this would be a good thing to just _have_. So, yeah. 

Reviews:

Bebob: Glad you liked it, and I too like suspense. I hate cliffs though.

Silverpheonix2: I stuck it up just to torture you! hadn't you guessed?


	3. A New Person

**Enter the Leopard**

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling however much I would like to be. Therefore, since I am not she, I do not own her stuff, which includes all characters from the Harry Potter series.

I have changed the title The Times of Old to Enter the Leopard. I have a reason for this and you will learn later on.

* * *

Chapter 3

A New Person

* * *

_"You cannot be who you were, there is no way to get you back to where you were. You ARE stuck here, make the best of this period of your life... and remember nobody must know who Hermione Granger is or where she comes from."_

* * *

_1 week later._

She now had a new identity. Hermione Jane Granger born November 14, 1980 to Helen and Roger Granger, no longer existed. She was nowSarah Justine Langly muggleborn witch, born July 19, 1960 of the –now- deceased Francine and Henry Langly, and transfer student from beaubaxtons.

A pretty convenient cover-up. But stealing a dead woman's identity was not something she would do under normal circumstances.

These sure as hell weren't normal circumstances, and soon she would be being sorted. Again.

"GUNDY, JULIE!" McGonagall called.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

_> > > > > >(meanwhile)_

Sirius Black nudged his best friend James Potter.

"Look at the new chick! She is hot!"

James not bothering to watch the yearly sorting, since it was boring and didn't involve himself, hadn't been aware of anything except the beautiful Lily Potter sitting across from him and his food.

"Hmmm," he said not really paying attention to his friend. "which one?"

"The one that's about to be sorted," Sirius was looking eagerly towards the head table. "I wonder which house she'll be in."

James looked up at Sirius and raised his brow.

"Isn't she a bit young for you then?"

Sirius gave James a dirty look.

"Oh shut up, seriously now. Check her out."

He did.

God she was pretty.

"BILLIARD, LAIYNELL!"

"SLYTHERIN"

Oh no, it's my turn now…

"LANGLY, SARAH!"

…

"GRYFINNDOR"

Ohh that's all right then, and after getting off the stool, she walked to the Gryfinndor table and sat next to a pretty red head.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Lily Evans. I'm in 7th year."

* * *

AN:Yes, yesI know... extremely short chapters. If you don't like it then don't read it. The chapters should get longer later on. Promise. Okay, and yes adele I am setting up the story. The chapter names are a pretty good indiction of whats going to happen in the story. OkayI shall get started on the next chapter right...now. I swear it won't take a year to get this one out. 

At the moment im going back and changing chapter 2 of my story Already Down, so it might takes a week or two since this is not my main story. but don't worry i will finish this. Eventually.

If you really like HG/SS stories then please check out my favourites, because i have lots of the best stories on there. It isn't a complete list -yet- of all my favourites. I've practically read all of the complete 10,000+ word stories. Please read The True Story of Sybill Trelawny.

...Tata...

Selene


End file.
